мy naмe ιѕ love
by tales'of.reira
Summary: cнapтer n 1: so sweet as it looks. haruhi esta resfriada y hikaru termina cuidandola нιĸaнarυ


**Notas de autor:** bueno quería escribir algo de mi pareja preferida de ouran D asi que aquí esta serie de one shots que ire actualizando cada vez que tenga un tiempo owo , wiii la playita fue buena después de todo , me gustan todas las ideas que me vinieron a la mente ) , porfin se me ocurrió HikaHaru n.n , espero sus hermosos reviews , la barrita al final , aprieten go:D el nombre de el fic es de una canción owo .

**MY NAME IS LOVE**

n°1

_so__ sweet as it looks ___

Llovía.

El host club estaba temporalmente cerrado, gracias a la preocupación "paternal" de tamaki por haruhi, quien estaba resfriada, después de a ver salido a comprar bajo la lluvia.

En cama… en su casa, con su padre de verdad, fuera, porque había tenido que salir por su trabajo (xD) y ni enterado estaba del estado de su hija quien insistía en no preocuparlo.

Claro está que tamaki no iba a dejar a su pobre hija sin cuidados así que establecieron el "horario de cuidado de haruhi" donde cada host se encargaba de ella a una determinada hora … honey en la mañana , quien le contaba cuentos e insistía en que si comía dulces se iba a poner mejor , luego mori , realmente solo se sentaba en la silla de al lado de su cama y se quedaba callado mirándola todo el tiempo , luego kyouya , este le cobraba por los cuidados y le subía la cuenta de lo que le debía al club , kaoru , después de arduo trabajo de tamaki habían logrado separar por una hora a kaoru y Hikaru … ,después Hikaru , y al final tamaki , quien se quedaba con ella en la noche , con cámaras de seguridad por si a caso trataba algo inadecuado.

9 de la noche.

Hikaru entraba a su habitación.

-hola… -le dijo con una sonrisa.

-ho, achu! -fue interrumpida por un estornudo y lo miro con algo de pena – no tienen que, achu , hacer esto , luego ustedes se van a enfermar y no quiero eso.

-no hay problema, ya luego nos pagaras con algo, tendrás que ir de vacaciones con kaoru y yo y usar lo que te digamos.

Lo miro con una mirada asesina y luego dio un suspiro.

-ya veremos.

-el rey insistía en quedarse todo el día contigo pero no lo dejamos si no se iba a aprovechar tú también eres de nosotros.

Otra vez esa actitud posesiva de Hikaru… a la que se había acostumbrado.

-achu! – otra vez estornudo.-puedes pasarme el papel higiénico? –dijo mientras se tapaba un poco mas con el edredón.

Hikaru solo asintió con la cabeza y se lo trajo.

-gracias… Hikaru.

Lo más seguro es que esas palabras le ha iban recordado cierta escena bajo la lluvia, que era la verdadera razón del resfriado de la chica.

Otra sonrisa y ella no sabía si la fiebre le estaba haciendo alucinar lo bien que el pelinaranja se veía.

-gracias a ti.

Un leve sonrojo , cuando volvió a mirarla la vio dormida , era verdad que estaba exhausta .

Decidió sentarse a su lado , en el borde de la cama … a mirarla

A ella.

"_Desde__ que haruhi llego empezaron a expandir mas su mundo"_

Era verdad, ella había cambiado todo…

Todo su mundo.

Desde la primera vez que la había visto.

Desde que rompió el jarrón.

Y el no lo comprendía.

No hasta que la busco desesperadamente bajo la lluvia, no hasta que estrecho su cuerpo contra el suyo , no hasta que se dio cuenta de lo dependiente que era.

Todo por ella.

Así enferma se veía hermosa… como siempre, este sonriendo , este llorando , este dormida , siempre era bella , siempre era haruhi … después de todo.

Quería saber… si sus labios eran tan dulces como parecían.

Su cuerpo si era como seda y uno se sentía como en el cielo cuando la abrazaba era así … besarla debía ser aun mejor.

_"cambiaron de __tinte,__ no__ Hikaru ahora es el de celeste y __kaoru__ el de rosado"_

Ella era la única que podía diferenciarlos…

Jamás nadie había podido, pero ella sí.

Y debe ser por eso… que la quería tanto.

Kaoru también la querrá como él? Esperaba que no… era la primera vez que quería algo solo para él.

Era lo más lindo que había visto… en toda su vida.

Se lamentaba por tener esos pensamientos, el nunca había sido así , pero ella lo provocaba.

Ella lo provocaba con cada mirada.

Tenia miedo de que se dé cuenta… de cómo la quería.

Y que ella no quisiera lo mismo.

De solo pensarlo tenía ganas de llorar… llorar mucho y le entraba rabia.

El rey también la quería para él.

Hasta el de bajo las sombras… y mori .

Y quien sabe de repente honey también, aunque por más que lo intentase no podía imaginárselo.

Pero ella era _suya_… sabía que era posesivo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Quería saber si eran tan dulces como parecía.

Y ella estaba profundamente dormida, probablemente no se dé cuenta, y todo seguiría igual… cada momento seria igual , y mientras este ella , perfecto.

Se acerco.

Poco a poco, fue acortando el espacio entre los dos.

Jamás se había sentido tan nervioso… y tan feliz al mismo tiempo.

Sus labios se rozaron.

Y podía respirar su aire.

Y supo que siempre tuvo razón… si eran tan dulces como parecían.

Sus labios seguían unidos, ligeramente, solo era un roce… era suficiente.

Y pudo ver como abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y luego simplemente… ella le beso , mas fuerte.

Y volvió a quedar dormida.

El estaba estético.

Era dulce como el helado.

Era hermoso como ella misma.

Era como un sueño sobre las nubes.

Era suave como el algodón.

Era todo y nada al mismo tiempo.

Era todo lo que el quería.

Y quedo estético, tocándose los labios y deseando más …

Ya no era Hikaru y kaoru después de todo.

Su vida ya no era Hikaru y kaoru.

Después de todo ahora era Hikaru un solo ser…

y haruhi quien le había enseñado el mundo … solo con su sonrisa

Quizás sería la única vez que sus labios se junten.

-

Despertó y tamaki estaba a su lado.

-MI HIJA!!! .

- dijo para tirarse a abrazarla.

-tamaki sempai… y Hikaru?

Lo siguiente fue ver al rubio en su esquina… diciendo algo como "no me quiere" "ella me odia" "solo quiere al otro"

-sempai?

-que pasa hija de mi corazón? – y otra vez estaba a su lado con una sonrisa de lado a lado – te vez extrañamente sana hoy.

-solo tuve un sueño… un hermoso sueño.

-conmigo? – dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

-dile a Hikaru… que es la mejor medicina.

Otra vez en su esquina "solo se aprovechan de mi bondad" "jamás me querrán"

Después de todo estar en ese club de locos no era tan malo …

Y estar enferma mucho menos.

**Notas de autor:** owo si me gusto como quedo :D sinceramente es de lo mejor que he escrito ,creo xD ustedes digan, la playa me dio la inspiración y supuestamente la odio xD pero … que se va a hacer … hasta tengo una idea de el siguiente capítulo … van a estar levemente relacionados.

Bueno nos vemos en la próxima:

Una duda, sobre el nombre de kyouya es kyouya o kyouyama? Oo y sobre si es senpai o sempai? xD

Y recuerden mucho HikaHaru en su vida

.brune

_rukia__ elric._


End file.
